fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Fools and Regulations
"Fools and Regulations" is the 78th episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on May 3rd, 2009 on Cartoon Network. Plot Frankie and Mr. Herriman are hosting a party for important guests. Donors who could benefit the house with substantial cash, but if the party is ruined in anyway the house will be closed down and everyone at Foster's will be both jobless and homeless. To prevent anything from going wrong, Frankie asks Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and Bloo to choose between going outside to play or staying upstairs while the party is going on so long as they don't set foot on the first floor. When the gang can't decide, Frankie insists they go outside to which they beg her not to do, but upon going upstairs they are regretful of their actions. To keep themsevles from being distracted by the outside, The gang decide to play a board game but their chanting is too loud and Frankie orders them to do something quieter. Bloo, still feeling tempted by the outside shuts the blinds to their room and uses a trouble light to read a book, which causes a fire in their room. As Jackie Khones fetches some water to put out the fire, he is spotted by Frankie, who learns of the fire and thus throws Bloo and the others outside to prevent anymore accidents. Initially, Everyone is happy to finally be outside until Mac arrives with some video games that Terrence let him borrow for never telling their mom that he started a fire in their apartment. The gang is now regretful that they're stuck outside without a way of getting in to play Mac's games without disturbing the party. Various attempts to get back inside without touching the first floor soon playout until eventually, the gang manage to get back inside but accidentally smash the video game system and the television. Frankie and Herriman hear the commotion outside and notice everyone back upstairs again, confident they won't be punished for breaking any of Frankie's rules. Frankie angrily threatens them with punishment for creating a constant ruckus outside which shocks everyone and causing Bloo to lock Frankie and Herriman outside to prevent them both from getting them in trouble. Realizing Bloo won't let them in, Frankie sets off to find another way in the house while Herriman looks for a key to the door. Bloo and Coco stall Frankie from getting in, Wilt and Mac try to keep the party going on, and Eduardo is left with keeping Herriman from getting inside. Chaos ensures until Bloo reveals to everyone what he and the gang did to get in and out of the house without disturbing the party. Feeling sorry for Frankie's burden, the guests give her a great deal of money out of sympathy, to her and Herriman's shock and joy and Bloo's approval that he and the others did nothing wrong until Bloo makes a step to the first floor. Trivia *This is the third and last time in which Frankie wears her black dress as she uses it for a scarecrow. She previously wore her black dress in "Frankie My Dear" and "Ticket to Rod". *This makes the third and final time that Frankie gets locked out of the house, along with Mr. Herriman. *During one of the attempts to get back inside, Mac tries to kick Bloo into the window only to have Wilt pull him away, causing Mac to scream, "AHH!" when he misses and flings himself into the air and lands on his back. This is a direct reference to Peanuts when Lucy pulls the football away from Charlie Brown, thus leading him to do the same thing. Also, Mac says "good grief," just like Charlie Brown. It also features the same running sound that Charlie Brown does. *Frankie makes a new rule in this episode, when normally, Mr. Herriman is the one who makes the rules at Foster's. *This episode features a very rare occurrence of Terrence being nice to Mac. Gallery Farmer Frankie.jpg|Frankie 905541c90.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes